


Братская забота (Brotherly Concern)

by Lesli_rus



Series: Я знаю тебя настоящего [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fix It, M/M, Post Reichenbach, Pre Johnlock, Villain Mary, dialogue only, pre Empty House, pre slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesli_rus/pseuds/Lesli_rus
Summary: Майкрофт иногда бывает полезен.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Series: Я знаю тебя настоящего [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672618
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Братская забота (Brotherly Concern)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Brotherly Concern](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910884) by [apliddell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apliddell/pseuds/apliddell). 



\- Добрый вечер, доктор Ватсон.

\- Господи! Какого черта ты сидишь в темноте в моей квартире, Майкрофт?! Ты чуть не довел меня до сердечного приступа.

\- Просто легкое беспокойство за брата.

\- Легкое что? О чем ты говоришь? Он что?.. Он что, уже?..

\- Нет еще, к сожалению… Лазарь дремлет. Но выше голову: наши прогнозы весьма оптимистичны.

\- Верно. Тогда что это такое?

\- Я так понимаю, вы открыли частную практику. Мои поздравления. Самозанятость может приносить громадное удовлетворение. Шерлок всегда считал именно так.

\- Э-э-э, ну да, спасибо. И не поспоришь.

\- Вам нужно немного тщательнее проверять своих людей. Хотя, если подумать, возможно, и не нужно. В конце концов, за вами присматривает британское правительство.

\- Без обид, но давай ближе к делу.

\- Ваша новая медсестра. Мисс Мэри Морстен. Она определенно выглядит высококвалифицированной. Возможно, немного сверхквалифицированной?

\- Что ж. Немного, я полагаю. Но люди говорили то же самое и обо мне, когда я вернулся в Англию с войны. Ей нужна была работа. Мне нужна была медсестра.

\- Вернулся с войны. Действительно. Какая ирония. Она вам нравится, не так ли? В ней есть язвительность, слегка напоминающая кое-кого. Ладно. Нам ведь не нужно поддаваться сантиментам, правда?

\- С ней все в порядке. Я думаю, что мы, возможно, снова уходим от сути.

\- Боюсь, что ее квалификация - фальшивка. Совсем недавно она работала на… ах, вашего с Шерлоком общего знакомого. Недавно скончавшегося, если вы понимаете, что я имею в виду. И мисс Морстен снова оказалась на рынке труда.

\- Моя новая медсестра - один из головорезов Мориарти?

\- Вы правы. Очень хорошо, доктор Ватсон.

\- Ну и?

\- Я не понимаю, что вы имеете в виду.

\- Ну, скажем так, наемный убийца открывает точку в моей хирургии? Похоже, что у тебя проблемы. Убирайся и арестуй ее.

\- Я просто хотел вас проинформировать. Условия.

\- Понятно. Что ж. Спасибо за информирование.

\- И, Джон.

\- Да?

\- Не только убийцы настолько беспринципны, чтобы использовать вдовца в своих интересах. Берегите себя.

\- Вдовца?

\- А вы разве не вдовец?

\- Господи. Что ж. Я думаю, что мой организм вот-вот пресытится братской заботой, так что если это все…

\- Есть еще кое-что. Сам я этого не особо хочу, если честно. Но все же! Братская забота.

\- Конечно же, есть еще что-то. Ну что ж, выкладывай.

\- На одном конкретном углу Колледжа дополнительного образования имени Роланда Керра довольно одиноко стоит телефонная будка. Если вы окажетесь там сегодня ровно в девять вечера, вам поступит звонок от того, от кого, я не сомневаюсь, вы не захотите его пропустить.

\- Я… Спасибо, Майкрофт.

\- Не стоит благодарности.

\- Имени Роланда Керра. Это же…

\- Да, место развязки вашего первого совместного расследования. Я помню. У моего брата всегда была склонность к театральности.

\- Представляю.

\- Я не очень ясно выразился. Я сказал к театральности. У него всегда была склонность к романтизму.

\- …Верно.

\- Мне пора. Нужно поехать и арестовать медсестру, а вам надо многое обдумать. Хорошего вечера, Джон.

\- Да, э-э-э. Хорошего вечера.


End file.
